


Memories of Brazil

by iJulie05



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, Romance, Schweinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJulie05/pseuds/iJulie05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serie of Drabbles in honor to World Cup 2014 and of course the lovely Schweinski.<br/>Now with a Spanish version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here we go Brazil!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make any correction! Because English is not my mother tongue, but I hope you like my first work in English!

He was dreaming. The old good days, when he was always with him. The sun at the end woke him up, but for a moment he thought that was still a dream. 

“Schweini don’t you dare eat all the food.” Murmured the person at his side. 

Bastian cannot repress a little smile, because he was still there. Poldi. There he was. Lukas. His Lukas. He still wanted believe that Lukas belongs to him, even though he knows that someone like Poldi cannot belong to anyone. Bastian looked outside the window, he only saw the sky night and some dark clouds; in that moment they were very high traveling to Brazil, their next step. He wanted to do the things right, Basti truly wish puts his fingers in that trophy and feel the glory that a world championship could bring, but he didn't wished feel it alone. He needed to feel it with the person that was right beside him. 

And maybe he could feel it again, the total happiness, at least one more time like the time he won the Bundesliga with Lukas. The old good days, but even though he knows that would be extremely difficult made those days came back. Because in that moment the most important obstacle was symbolized in Luka’s right hand: A paper that he had shown him when entered in the plane.  
Good luck, Daddy! Mom and I love you.  
Louis.

“Yeah” He thought, the old days will never come back, but at least he has this days that can spend with him. He was happy in this moments. At least the lucky was with him. When he looked over the seats and saw Götze looking outside the window knew that Mario was thinking in Reus. But at least they still have time, many others world cup will come for theirs. 

Bastian didn’t want to thought that maybe, just maybe will be the last world cup for him. He didn’t know what the future brings but didn’t care as long he could still had Lukas in his life.

\------------SPANISH VERSION---------------

Él estaba soñando con los buenos viejos tiempo, cuando siempre estaba con él. El sol terminó por despertarlo, pero por un momento creyó que aún estaba soñando.  
—Schweini no te atrevas a cometerte toda la comida— Murmuró la persona a su lado.  
Bastian no pudo reprimir una sonrisa porque él seguía allí. Poldi. Allí estaba. Lukas. Su Lukas. Él aún quería creer que Lukas le pertenecía aun cuando él sabía que alguien como Poldi no podía pertenecer a nadie. Bastian miró afuera de la ventana y solo vio el cielo nocturno y unas cuantas nubes grises; en ese momento estaban muy alto, volando hacia Brasil. Su próxima parada. Él quería hacer las cosas bien, Bastian realmente deseaba poner sus dedos en ese trofeo y sentir la gloria que un campeonato mundial podría brindar, pero no quería sentirlo solo. Bastian necesitaba sentirlo con la persona que estaba justo a su lado.  
Y tal vez podría sentirlo de nuevo. La felicidad total. Al menos una vez más como aquella vez que ganó la Bundesliga con Lukas. Los viejos buenos tiempos, pero aun deseado aquello estaba consciente que sería extremadamente difícil hacer que esos días volvieran, porque en esos momentos el principal obstáculo estaba simbolizado en la mano derecha de Lukas: Un papel que le había mostrado cuando entraron al avión.   
“¡Buena suerte, papi! Mamá y yo te amamos.  
Louis.”

“Claro” pensó. Los viejos tiempos nunca volverían, pero al menos tenía este momento, este presente en los que podía pasar tiempo con él. Bastian era feliz en esos momentos a pesar de todo, al menos tenía la suerte de su lado a diferencia de otros. Al mirar sobre los asientos localizó a Götze que estaba mirando afuera de su ventana, sabía que Mario estaba pensando en Reus, pero al menos ellos aún tenían tiempo. Muchas otras copas del mundo vendrían para ellos.

Bastian no quería pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez esta sería su última copa del mundo. No quería pensar lo que el futuro le podría deparar siempre y cuando aún pudiera tener a Lukas en su vida.


	2. The night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schweinki...before the game against Portugal ;)  
> Thanks for those kudos ;o;

“Basti” He murmured softly afraid to wake his teammate.  
“Can’t sleep uh?” Said Bastian as while opened his eyes.  
Lukas incorporated and seated at the edge of the bed “I guess not. It’s funny because it’s not our first world cup”  
“Yeah…But every time it’s different I guess…at least you are gonna play tomorrow” Said Basti with a little of frustration in his voice.  
“Hey, your knee it’s all right. You don’t have to worry about. The doctors said that, remember?” Said Lukas, but when he didn’t receive an answers felt panic “Basti, the doctors said that you can play tomorrow, right?”  
“Yeah…yeah…”  
“So what’s wrong? You know, it’s really difficult not understand you sometimes. I wish I could have telepathic…”  
“You shouldn’t read my mind, Poldi. Sorry is just…I’m worried…maybe…”  
“Worried?” Asked showed his surprised. Bastian was not the type of person that worries about the future. He had always tried to do his best in the present.  
“Not worried. Anxious” He corrected himself “I don’t know…maybe what happened to Reus impacted me more than expected. I mean, he is so young…”  
“You are too.” Podolski exclaimed immediately.  
“29 it’s not so young in terms of a football player, Poldi. You know that.”  
“Thank you very much, as a friendly remainder that you are only one year older than me and go to tell that to Miro, then. He is 36 and is still awesome. And you…you are awesome too, Basti.” Said Poldi without a doubt. He stood up and went Schweinsteiger’s bed. “Why you don’t tell me what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t wanna suffer any injury” Said finally “I know that is stupid that all we are expose to injure in the field. But I just…I’m not in my best shape. Not like the last World Cup and I just wanna stay until the end. I wanna win this time...with you.” Bastian looked fixedly and Lukas shivered when those eyes, full of the determination, meet with his eyes.  
“Only that?” Asked confused but after a seconds Podolski smiled brightly, even when was so dark, Bastian saw that smile “You are an idiot. Don’t worry about it. You are not going home until we’ll win this shit together. I know we are a team and I know is selfish but I truly wish win that trophy with you. And we are gonna make it. I promise you to give my best.”  
“I can promise that too…”  
Lukas’ smiles go bigger and brighter “And I also promise you that if you are in the bench and I’m in the field I’ll give my 110% to make sure to conquer our dreams.”  
Bastian didn’t say anything but he knew that Poldi didn’t need and answer “Try to sleep then. You will need extra energy. Maybe I’ll play against Ghana.”  
“Let’s hope so. I’ll be 110% more exhausted if I’ll carried our dreams in all the games, little bastard” Replayed with a smile and returned to his bed.  
“You don’t even know if you’ll start tomorrow.”  
“Well, I’m optimistic, unlike you.”  
“Yeah…yeah…whatever…Good Night, Prinz Poldi.”  
“Night, Schweini…”

\----SPANISH VERSION-----

—Basti— Murmuró suavemente por temor de despertar a su compañero en caso que estuviera dormido.  
— ¿No puedes dormir, verdad? —Dijo Bastian mientras abría sus ojos.  
Lukas se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama —Creo que no. Es gracioso porque no es nuestro primer mundial.  
—Lo sé, pero cada vez es diferente, supongo. Al menos tú vas a jugar mañana— Dijo Bastian con un poco de frustración en su voz.  
—Hey, tu rodilla está bien. No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Los doctores dijeron eso ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Lukas, pero cuando no recibió contestación alguna empezó a entrar en pánico— Basti, los doctores dijeron que podías jugar mañana ¿verdad?  
—Sí, sí…  
—Entonces ¿qué sucede? Sabes, es realmente difícil no poder comprenderte a veces. Hay ocasiones en que quisiera tener telepatía.  
Bastian sonrió un poco ante el comentario— No deberías leer mi mente, Poldi. Lo siento…solo creo que estoy un poco preocupado…  
— ¿Preocupado? —Preguntó sorprendido porque Bastian no era el tipo de persona que se preocupaba sobre el futuro; él simplemente se limitaba a dar su mejor en el presente.  
—No preocupado. Ansioso— se corrigió— No lo sé, quizás lo que le pasó a Reus me impactó más de lo que esperaba, quiero decir él es tan joven…  
—Tú también lo eres— Se apresuró a decir Podolski.  
—Veintinueve no es joven en términos de un jugador de fútbol, Poldi y tú lo sabes.  
Lukas intentó pretender que estaba ofendido antes de exclamar: —Muchas gracias, te recuerdo que solo eres un año mayor que yo y quiero ver que vayas a decirle eso a Miro. Él tiene tiene 36 y aún es asombroso. Y tú…tú también lo eres, Basti— Dijo Podolski con voz suave, pero sin dejar duda de ello. Suspiró antes de ponerse de pie e ir hasta la cama de Bastian— ¿Por qué no me dices simplemente qué te sucede?  
Luego de una pausa admitió finalmente: —No quiero lesionarme…—Le confesó mirándole a los ojos—. Sé que es estúpido porque todos estamos expuestos a lesionarnos en la cancha, pero yo solo…no estoy en mi mejor forma. No como en los otros mundiales y yo solo quiero quedarme hasta el final de todo esto. En verdad…quiero ganar esta vez contigo…—Dijo con firmeza y una seguridad que hizo estremecer a Lukas cuando le miró con aquellos ojos llenos de determinación.  
— ¿Solo eso? — Preguntó Lukas dejando a Bastian confundido unos segundos antes que Podolski sonriera abiertamente, aquella sonrisa que podía deslumbrarlo aun cuando estuviera tan oscuro —Eres un idiota. No tendrías por qué preocuparte por eso. No vas a ir a casa hasta que ganemos esa cosa juntos. Sé que somos un equipo y sé que es egoísta, pero realmente deseo ganar ese trofeo contigo y vamos a hacerlo. Te prometo dar lo mejor de mí.   
—Puedo prometer eso también —Exclamó más tranquilo.  
La sonrisa de Lukas se ensanchó aún más— Y también te prometo que si tú estás en la banca y yo en el campo voy a dar el 100% de mí para asegurarnos de conquistar nuestro sueño.  
Bastian no dijo nada sobre eso, porque sabía que Lukas no necesitaba una respuesta— Entonces mejor intenta dormir porque necesitarás extra energía. Tal vez pueda jugar contra Ghana.  
—Esperemos que sea así porque estaré 110% más exhausto si tengo que cargar yo solo nuestros sueños en todos los juegos— Replicó mientras volvía a su cama.  
—Ni siquiera sabes si vas de titular mañana…  
—Bueno soy optimista a diferencia tuya…  
—Sí…sí lo que sea…buenas noches, Prinz Poldi.  
—Buenas noches, Schweini.


	3. First Victory

“We won!” Shouted Bastian when the ref blew the whistle. All the bench, included Mats, stood up and entered in the field. His eyes meet Poldi’s. “We won” murmured when both were close.  
“Of course that we won. We are Germany, idiot. What do you expected?” Exclaimed Lukas with a big smile.  
“I don’t know…” Bastian looked around him. The crowd shouting their names. The name of the country that they represent.  
“Well…I guess that nobody including us expected that we won 4-0 against the pretty boy…”  
“Poldi…” Bastian tried to scold Lukas but was a futile effort. He laughed too. “Well I guess he is not so pretty right now…”  
“Seriously, I don’t know what’s wrong with the women these days. It’s an aberration put him, and not you, in the hottest guys of the World Cup”  
Bastian blushed a little bit “I’m not so pretty or hot…” said a little bit awkward.  
“Depends the perspective” Said Poldi with a naughty smile.  
Bastian thought that if someone would be in that ridiculous magazine should be Lukas. His smile was really pretty, like a shining star, but he would never say something like that, would be really awkward for him, not for Poldi.  
“Hey you two!” Shouted Lahm suddenly. “Get in the line and go to thank the audience”  
Bastian shrugged his shoulders “Let’s go, before the captain get angry.”  
“Let’s go pretty boy…”  
“Really you need to stop that.”  
“But you are really pretty, Basti, let’s ask the audience.” Said Lukas as long walked to where people was.  
“Don’t you dare!”  
“I can shout really loud and you know that…”  
Bastian blushed and looked away but Lukas saw his reaction “You, dirty boy…you know you should not do those faces with a thousand of photographers around us. There are too many photo of the both of us in the internet you know, right?”  
“No, I don’t know…you are the weirdo here that likes to search picture about us. I mean we have thousands of pictures.”  
“I know that but I can’t share the 99% of those pictures, right?” Lukas said cheerfully. Bastian didn’t contradited him. He just smile even more “I think the same and just for your knowledge I like to save those picture because we never can't take us pictures in the field when we are playing. Let’s go schweini. This world cup just has started.”

 

\----------------SPANISH VERSION------------------------

—¡Ganamos! — Gritó Bastian cuando el árbitro dio el pitazo final. Toda la banca, incluido Mats, se pusieron de pie y entraron en la cancha. Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrase con los de Poldi —Ganamos—Murmuró cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.  
—¡Claro que ganamos. Solo Alemania, idiota ¿qué esperabas? — Cuestionó Lukas con una gran sonrisa.  
—No lo sé— Confesó mientras miraba a su alrededor. La gente gritando sus nombres, el nombre del país que representaba.  
—Bueno…creo que nadie esperaba, incluso nosotros, que ganaramos 4-0 contra el niño bonito…  
—Poldi…— Exclamó Bastian con un tono que intentaba sonar como un regaño, pero su esfuerzo fue fútil. Él también rió un poco, pero no demasiado por respeto a su contrincante—. Creo que no luce tan bonito ahora…  
—En serio, no sé qué sucede con las mujeres de estos días. Es una aberración ponerlo a él y no a ti en los hombres más sexys del mundial.  
Bastian se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario— Bueno, pues yo no creo que sea bonito o sexy…— sintiéndose un poco incómodo por decirlo en voz alta.  
—Eso depende de la perspectiva— Dijo Podolski con una sonrisa traviesa.  
Bastian pensó que si alguien debería estar en ese tipo de revistas, las cuales consideraba hasta cierto punto muy ridículas, debería ser Lukas. Su sonrisa era realmente hermosa, como una estrella brillante, pero él nunca diría algo como eso en voz alta porque sería realmente extraño e incómodo, al menos para él. Obviamente Poldi no tendría ningún problema en aceptar el cumplido.  
—¡Hey ustedes dos! — Gritó Lahm de repente —Fórmense y vayan a agradecer al público que vino a apoyarnos.  
Bastian se encogió de hombros— Será mejor que vayamos antes que el capitán se enoje.  
—Vamos niño bonito.  
—En serio…tienes que dejarme de llamar así.  
—Pero realmente eres lindo, Basti.¿Quieres que le pregunte a la audiencia? — Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras avanzaba hasta el sector donde estaba la mayor concentración de público que había ido a apoyarlos.  
—No te atrevas…  
—Recuerda que cuando me lo propongo puedo gritar lo suficientemente alto para que todos me escuchen. Tú sabes bien eso…—Bastian se sonrojó por el comentario y apartó su mirada con rapidez, pero Lukas vio su reacción y río más alto— Eres un sucio…Schweini…sabes bien que no deberías hacer ese tipo de caras cuando hay miles de fotógrafos alrededor. Ya hay suficientes fotos de nosotros en el internet. Lo sabes ¿verdad?  
—No, no lo sé. Tú eres el loco que le gusta buscar fotos de nosotros, como si no tuvieras ya suficientes fotos de nosotros dos…  
—Sí, pero sabes que el 90% de esas fotos no las puedo compartir — Exclamó animadamente. Bastian no respondió a eso y su silencio hizo que Lukas sonriera más—. Y solo para que lo sepas me gusta guardar esas fotos de nosotros en la cancha porque nunca tendremos una oportunidad de tomarnos una foto mientras jugamos— Bastian sonrió un poco ante la explicación—. Vamos, Schweini. El mundial apenas ha empezado.


	4. After the match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every match of Germany seems like the inspiration come to me, so I hope you like this one to.  
> It's after the game against Ghana.  
> This is more longer than usual...I didn't expected but the words just came out...I hope in the correct order.

Bastian walked around the place looking for Lukas. In the dining room everybody was still talking about the game and how always the Africans teams gave them some troubles; and even with a tie everybody was with the desire of celebrate Miro’s record.  
He passed the living room where Mario was in skype with Marco “I wanna give this to you” said his teammate to Marco who looked relaxed. “But Mario, it’s yours…YOU were the man of the match I can’t have it, because I didn’t play”  
“But if you were here….”  
Bastian didn’t wanted to listen the rest of the conversation and ended up in the place where he sleep and found Lukas in his own bed “He…”  
“Yeah I know, good luck in the next match, Oli” Bastian’s listened.  
“You too, Poldi, we’ll talk soon right?”  
“Yeah, you asked me the same yesterday.”  
“Well maybe I got used to talk with you almost every day”  
“Dumbass…well I leave you. I was supposed to meet with Basti ten minutes ago” And then Lukas hanged up the video call. Lukas turned around and saw Bastian in the door “Schweini…sorry…I completely lost the track of time.”  
“I noticed…” Said sharply, he didn’t wanted to sound like that “That Giroud guy again?”  
“Yes…He wanted to tell me that he saw the match…”  
“For what?”  
Lukas expression was full of confusion “Wait…don’t you think that I tell him about our strategies, right?” Bastian tried to talk but Lukas was quicker “Because if you think that you are an idiot. And you don’t have the right to claim me, you are not Lahm and…”  
“Oh God, shut up! I’m not accusing you of nothing!” Bastian raised voice.  
“Then why are you interrogated me?”  
“I just asked a question, and then you started accusing me of accusing you.”  
Lukas looked a bit confused but he didn’t let Bastian win so easily “It was your tone! You sounded so angry or mad or…” Jealous. Though for a minute but he didn’t say it.  
“Of course I’m angry and mad …we were supposed to meet in the dinner room fifteen minutes ago to eat. Now we’ll be lucky if Manuel didn’t eat most of our part.  
“So you are angry because you are hungry?”  
Bastian doubted in say it, but at the end “No. I’m angry because we were supposed to spend some time together and I found you here talking with that annoying guy again. God, he hadn’t stop talking to you since we arrived. Sometimes I wish Low wouldn’t be so permissive with some things…” when he ended with the sentence he needed a moment to breathe again.  
Lukas looked confused “Are you…are you jealous of Oli?”  
Bastian felt angry, not for the comment just because the necessity of saying loudly “Of course I’m jealous of Oli” He spat the name like poison.  
“Why?”  
Bastian blushed and looked away. Sometimes Lukas behaved like a child and made him more difficult the idea that Lukas already had a child “Lukas…”  
“What?! What’s wrong?”  
“Seriously? You are asking me what’s wrong.” Bastian wanted to punch him.  
“Yes, Schweini. I can’t understand why you are so mad with me…you talk with…”  
“But never when I’m with you” He didn’t need to be reminded about her.  
“I wasn’t with you…”  
“You were supposed to!” Shouted so loud that he was sure that the whole place had listened. “God, Poldi…” He hated be like that “I’m jealous because the only time that we have for us is every four years. EVERY FOUR FUCKING YEARS. And now you are here talking with that stupid French dude!”  
“But in vacations…”  
“You know it’s not the same…” Since Lukas got married never was the same.  
Lukas looked down “I’m sorry, Basti…”  
Bastian looked away, He hated when Lukas looked so miserable and was his fault “You don’t have to apologize. I overreacted.”  
“No…no…you didn’t…it was my fault…you are right…I now the things are different now but I still…”  
Bastian looked Lukas and stop breathing. He was so close right now “Lukas…”  
“I…”  
“Don’t say it…”murmured.  
“Why not? You stop feeling the same?”  
“Not but…”  
“You know who the things are right now…but you don’t have to worry about Ol…Giroud…”  
Bastian tried to look away but Poli’s hand went right to his neck and then finally received the kiss that he was waiting for.  
“Idiot…” Murmured against his lips “I love you, Schweini. You need to understand that.”  
Bastian lips trembled “It’s difficult to understand that when you are so far from me most of the time…”  
“I’m sorry…I know it’s not fair for you but…”  
Bastian kissed him rough, hard, he didn’t need Luka’s apologizes he only need his love.  
“Poldi…Poldi…” murmured many times “I miss you so much” He knew that already had spent many days together but never was enough, when Bastian talk about Lukas the time is never enough. “I love you…you need to know and for that reason I act like an idiot, sometimes…”  
Lukas smiled “Are you sure is not always?”  
“You need to shut up right now before you mess up this moment” Said with fake anger.  
“No. The both of you need to stop of doing that wherever anyone can catch you” Said a voice behind Bastian’s back.  
Bastian turned around and saw Lahm “Really I don’t know what I’m gonna do with both of you. It was difficult enough made a good excuse to Low and the people that are attending us and made them believed that both of you need to be in the same room. So don’t make me regret of this.”  
“Relax Philip…”  
“Don’t tell me to chill down” Said nerve raked “Every world cup is the same shit! I promised to Ballack when I was named captain that I’ll try to help the both of you but if you are not make me the things more easily I’ll quit. Did I speak clearly?”  
“Cristal clear, boss”  
“Good. And for the sake of God, Bastian you need to stop speak so loud! Everybody heard your ' You were supposed to'” Begged Lahm.  
“I know…sorry Phil…for all the troubles, we’ll behaved since now.”  
Lahm looked both seriously “Don’t make promises that you know you will not keep, Basti. So right now I’m gonna close this fucking door and if the both of you tomorrow in the morning training look more exhausted than the normal I’ll swear that will rip your necks apart.”  
“You are the best” Said Bastian before Lahm closed the door.  
Bastian looked Lukas that only smile “So…I guess we are not going to dinner tonight.”  
Bastian laughed “I guess we’ll have a change of menu…after all I was resigned that Manuel will eat our part.”  
Lukas smile more “Sound good for me, Schweini. You know? I’m happy.”  
“I’m happy too, Poldi, so happy” He was extremely happy, every four years. And yes, they still have the Euro too, but something about the world cup made their encounters more special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your kudos! ;o;


	5. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble :) Thanks for your support! I'm gonna try to upload other drabble before the match of monday!   
> Go Go Germany!

The summer of 2014 has been the most beautiful summer for Lukas in the last years.  
That summer in Campo de Bahia with his teammates and obviously him. Bastian Schweinsteiger. Schweini. Basti. His friend...his lover...his everything and nothing at the same time.  
The summer of 2014 in Brazil was the most beautiful and torturing experience of Lukas Podolski so far. He knew that came to Brazil could be a mistake but he couldn't reject the duty with his country; with his teammates; with Basti.  
The days had passed away and he almost felt like the summer of 2006 in Germany; but he knew that the things had changed a lot in eight years. Bastian and Lukas were veterans now with Mertesacker; Lahm and Klose. The word 'veterean' almost felt offensive because he just have 28 years old and Bastian 29, but in terms of a football player that was an eternity and most of the famous football players didn't get the opportunity to play in three world cups. They were the luckiest one. They were the men who carried the proud of a whole nation.  
Germany. South Africa. Brazil. Three summers. Two tries of made an eternal summer. A summer where they could catch the eternal glory. Would be the third their lucky number? or they would have the lucky of many generations that tried so hard but at the end they didn't get anything.  
The summer of Brazil was different at the summer in Germany almost felt like other planet. Lukas was watching the ocean at the distant in his hammock. The last night had received a call from home. Louis had won a trophy and was so proud of him like a father must be but at the same time felt guilty of been there with...  
"So here you were..."  
"Basti" smile but the vestige of guilty was still there.  
Schweinsteiger identified that feeling but he preferred don't say anything about it. "Wanna be alone?"  
"No; not really. Come here" Said Lukas made a space in the hammock, with some difficulty Basti sat next to him. "I still don't believe that some people can sleep all night in this things"   
Bastian only smiled he knew that Lukas was trying to avoid the problem there; but what Poldi ignored was that Bastian didn't want to talk about it either.  
"Hey guess what?" Said Bastian.  
"What?"  
"I was planning to get Arne into the ocean. You are going to help me, right?" asked Bastian with a smile.  
Poldi smile too "Of course. We just need to find a good chance to do it."  
"Yes I think that the people will want to take some pictures; I mean he was our teammate"   
"Do you think that we will have freedom to do that too when we'll be retired?" asked Poldi as he wasn't there anymore.  
"I don't like to talk about those topics, Poldi" The football was his entire life. Football and Poldi, but he knew that Poldi had others priorities.  
"But we'll have to talk about these things someday"  
"You said it. Someday, but today is not that day." Bastian didn't want to think about a future where he wouldn't pass time alone with Lukas.  
"Basti..."  
"Hey I guess that now I like the coconut. Not like Erik, that kid already had drunk like three dozens of them.  
Lukas smiled a little bit "You are a child, Basti" and he was also, because he wasn't so brave to talk about the future.   
Maybe they never talk about the future because they knew that was almost impossible to have it. "I love you" Lukas pronounced suddenly full of pain.  
Bastian looked him with surprise "Poldi..."  
"I'm sorry, I am a jerk I'm messing up everything right know" Said painfully.  
Bastian put his forehead against Podolski's "I know that what I'm going to tell you is not what I should, but you know that I will never lie to you." Murmured even when nobody was around "Every is already a mess, Poldi" said sadly "This, our ...whatever is...is a disaster, but it's a beautiful disaster. So you are not ruining nothing, because everything already is." He made a pause “But even when everything is a mess, or is wrong ...I love you, too, Prinz Poldi."  
"Basti..."  
Bastian kissed him softly "I love you, only keep in mind that, forget everything at least these days, ok?"  
"Ok..."  
"That's my boy. Now help me to put Friedrich into to the water"  
Bastian advanced and Lukas watched him walked away, but after a few moments he followed him. Because the summer of Brazil 2014 just had started and was so soon to had regrets.  
Because Lukas knew that no matter how hard he tried at the end the only regret that he always had was over think the situation and not enjoy the time with Bastian, their precious time that wasn't the same that they had in the summer of Germany of 2006. Because now both were men, and even the football players have had to grow up someday and affront their realities.


	6. So that's Schweinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I can't sleep so I wrote this! This time I wanted to give more protagonism to the other members of the team and also I saw some gift and pictures in Tumblr so the idea just came...I hope you'll enjoy it!. Thanks for the kudos and for my first comment! :D And expect another drabble after the match against Argelia...Go Go Germany! :)

That was the first summer with the National Team for Erik. He had always known that their teammates were amazing, but now also knew that most of them were really nice people. He remembered when was a kid and watched the games on the television. He wanted to play with them and now he was making his dream come true. 

He also remembered that loved the friendship between Lukas Podolski and Bastian Schweinsteiger he always dreamed to find someone that could spent time with him and have a good time; when he joined BVB he thought that Reus could be that guy but then he realized that was not space for him in the way he wanted because he already had Marco even when he left and joined Bayern Munich. 

Now in the National Team everything was so new for him and sometimes he felt out of the place, but his teammates were really nice and always included him for different activities; and even the captain: Philip Lahm was really with him.

Erik spent most of his hours watching the others, and for that reason he started to noticed that Lukas and Bastian spent the 90% of their free time together, that didn’t surprise him too much, but what really did was the fact that when both were together he felt like he was watching the maximum happiness and after them there was no major happiness. 

Bastian and Lukas were always joking and sometimes, especially Lukas included him in their jokes. But were times that Erik noticed that Bastian looked Lukas with a kind of sadness that He couldn’t understand; or were times that Lukas was smiling and suddenly he looked guilty or miserable. He didn’t understand why, but he also noticed that Lahm spent some of his time watching them but Erik felt Philip was watching them with a glance of protection. 

Erik also spent some time walking around Campo de Bahia in the nights. He used to walk alone because brought him some peace and those days with the stress of the World Cup, even when he hadn’t played yet, he needed some rest of the football. 

He was walking in the beach when suddenly noticed two shadows. His first impression was that some people were spying the training camp; they were already used to been spied for others. He hid in the middle of some plants.

“You didn’t tell me…I thought that you were sub because Löw wanted to give more time to Miro to get used to the conditions on the field.” Was Bastian voice. 

“I didn’t expected something serious, Basti” Said Lukas 

“You never expect something serious, damn Poldi, I told you that you mustn't put too much effort. I know you always wanna win and prove yourself that you are the best but now…”

“Now you’ll have to win to Argelia for me…”

Erik lifted his gaze to watch them better. Bastian's hands were on Lukas shoulders “It’s the least I will do but please Poldi you need to be more careful”

Lukas smiled “You always worried too much”

“I care about you only the necessary and apparently that means worry too much” Said Bastian pretending been andry. 

“I know you miss take care of me” Said Poldi.

“I only missing you. Not the part of been expose to suffer a heart attack for your fault.” Replied “But for your knowledge when I have the opportunity I watch every game that you play for the Arsenal.”

Lukas smiled in a way that Erik wasn’t noticed before “I knew it. I knew it…” Smiled triumphant.

“You little, brat, what do you expected?”

“Nothing less from you, my Schweini.” 

Bastian sighed “And you at least you watch my games?” 

“Nah, they are boring because you always win …I prefer hanging around with Per in London” 

Bastian look a bit insulted but Lukas lured him and made that their lips collide each other. Erik looked the scene fully surprised. He thought that someone like Bastian will pull Lukas apart but Erik was more surprised when Bastian pulled him closer.  
Erik had seen many kisses in his life but these one was different and not for the fact that they were men. The kiss was a mix of tenderness, passion, and purest love. Love. Though Erik watching them. Now everything had sense for him: Why Lukas was so mad the day when played against USA, he had thought that was angry because his was out of the field, but no. The reason was that Bastian’s girlfriend was there. He had told Bastian and Lukas was so close and obviously he had listened. Before the game and after the game he had noticed something strange between them. Not during the game, he guessed that was part of being professionals, left the conflicts outside the field. 

“You are an idiot most of the time, Poldi, don’t expect that I’ll always forgive you with just a kiss” Said Bastian clearly blushed.

“Well I’ll start to give you more kisses then. Don’t worry Schweini I’ll be in perfect conditions for the next round, but first you’ll need to win these one for us.” 

“Don’t worry…I’ll make everything to play another game with you. I want you by my side in the field.” Said full of confident “And we can’t loss now. I still have to give you an assist, remember?”

Lukas laughed “Are you still mad because I told that interviewer that you don’t assist me and for that reason I don’t score more goals?”

“Well …yes…I was trying to say only good things of you and you said that.”

“Sorry, Schweini, but you know I love you…Even when you don’t pass me the ball” Said Poldi as he kissed Bastian’s cheek and started to run. 

“Lukas you mustn’t run, idiot!” Shouted Bastian as he began to pursue Lukas. 

Erik came out of hiding. “You saw that…right…” Erik turned scared but he calmed when he noticed that was just Philip. 

“Well…I…” 

“Those idiots…” Murmured.

“You knew it…right?” Asked Erik shyly. 

“Long time ago.”

“But I don’t understand. They are together but …”They are not, thought Erik “And when Bastian’s girlfriend arrived was so mad and jealous…”

“I also know that. It’s complicated.”

“But why they don’t just be together…I mean…I had been watch them and they are the happiest in the world when they are together.”

Philip just smiled he had thought that the problem when Erik discovered about Lukas and Bastian would be trying to make him promise don’t say anything, but now the problem was to make him understand why some people can’t be together even when they were destined each other “Lukas has a family now. Bastian at one point of his life maybe decide make one too. Sometimes love is not enough especially when all the world has their eyes on you. People always judged others. I know they deserve to be happy but unfortunately for the world they are football players first and humans in second.”

“You think that people wouldn’t accept them?”

“Not now. Maybe later. The people say that being gay is ok, but most of them at the end are against even when don’t know the exact reason.”

“You protect them all the time, right?” 

Philip looked exhausted “It’s a full time job. As being captain and now. You must return to your room. You cannot be walking around every night.”

Erik smiled he must had known that Lahm would noticed that. Being the captain must be an exhausting job “Good night, captain.”

“Good night, Erik, the training start tomorrow at eight o’clock.”

“Ok! See you tomorrow.”

Lahm started to walk around the beach looking for their teammates. The words of Erik affected him a little bit. He had always known that Bastian and Lukas love each other, but the mere fact that someone that just enter at the team noticed so quickly always made him worried about their friends.

Philip always ended up worried about them. Not just for the welfare of the ream, also for the welfare of those two. Every time that Philip wanted to scold them something happened and ended up more worried than angry. 

The most recent example was the day against the USA. Bastian and Lukas looked more exhausted than usual in the training and the shiners made more obvious the reason to Philip. He had told them many times: No sex before a game, but apparently they couldn’t understand that simple rule and when he tried to scold them was when Lukas noticed that Sarah was in the public. 

He saw them discuss in the field. Obviously Bastian didn’t know about the surprise and even when both of them must have expected her appearance the shock was obvious. At least the things calmed down in the field. Lahm wasn't been paying enough to play well and take care of the development of their friends during the game. 

After the game he saw Lukas. He was talking Bastian before the last one went to the public, Lukas just walked away just in time for not watch the kiss that the girl gave to Bastian. After the press conference Lahm had seen both of them just look each other at the distance. Bastian begging for forgiveness even when he knew that he shouldn’t do it because the part that both hurt each other was implicit in the rules of their relationship. 

Lahm was not paid enough for being a captain plus source of comfort but he accepted his role without complain. He had expected that Lukas appeared that night after the match in his door. 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry for always bother you ” Had murmured before entered at his empty room. 

Being a good friend was difficult for Lahm in those situations because he didn’t know what to say “I hate being like this. Schweini doesn’t deserve this but I just can’t…I can’t see him with her and pretend that I’m happy. I’m the most awful person in the world because I expect that Bastian do the same with my family but he loves Louis…he is so nice with him and I can’t be nice with Sarah…”

Lahm knew that the situation was never easy for his friends but at the end they ended up fixing the things. They were trying to make the relationship work even when they knew that wouldn’t work for much time. But already had passed many years and Lahm started to believed that maybe they’ll find a way to make everything work in harmony. 

He knew the things between them never were so easy but when he saw them cuddle each other while they watched a game or sharing Bastian’s dessert because Lukas ate his own so quickly and was not satisfied yet, he knew that all the suffering was worth. 

Lahm walked for a few minutes in the beach thinking in their friends when they finally found them. Cuddled in the beach, asleep. He looked both pf the, just for a seconds. Even when they were sleeping looked happy. Lahm kicked both of them to wake them up. “Get a room, idiots.” Said when both opened their eyes.

“You could had been gentler” murmured Bastian.

“Or at least only kicked Schweini…” Replied Lukas. 

“If I wanted to be gentler I would had waited for high tide. But I know that I’m not that lucky to get that both of you drown and make easier my life.” Said exhausted “Now both of you go direct to your room and I don’t care that Lukas is injured, tomorrow I want him in the training morning.”

“Ok…ok…” Said Lukas drowsy “Come on, Schweini…”

“Wait…I have sand in my ass…” 

“I told you that we shouldn’t play here but you insisted.” 

“You never protested…”

“Why I would do that? I was in the top…” 

“Just go, now…” Ordered Lahm he didn’t wanted to listen the rest of their conversation.

“Good night, Phil…” Said both at the same time.

At the distant he heard the sleepy laugh of Poldi and something like “With all my pleasure I’ll give you a hand Schweini.” 

“Maybe it’s time for my retirement” murmured Lahm.


	7. Romantic way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the win 1-0 against France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't die watching the games! I know you missed me! Ok no...OK! I couldn't upload anything because I was in finals test in the Uni! But now officially I'm free! So you'll should expect more drabbles! :) This one was made a few weeks ago and I wanted to shared with you. So if my calculations are right you must expect at least 3 more drabbles because I need to express my feelings with the last game, the selfies and the parade! :) I hope you like this one too! Thanks for the kudos again and the bookmarks! If there is any mistake let me know, and now I'll go to sleep at least 12 hours!

Bastian knew that he is not the most detailed person in the world. He was aware that sometimes Lukas needed more than a few hugs or secret smiles in public.

Bastian knew that was wrong do the things that Lukas expected only when he felt threatened by the shadow of others; like that guy Giroud and sometimes including Per.

Bastian was conscious that he uploaded the photo with Lukas, just a few hours before the game against France, because he was expecting that the guy watched the picture just to make clear that Lukas was happy with him.

Obviously Lukas never imagined that, because his Lukas was a good man, full of positivism and good intensions and never will do something like that.

Bastian sometimes could be a little bit insecure; but only when was about Lukas. He knew that his attitude was stupid, but he couldn't do anything against his own nature. Bastian was aware that not always do what Lukas expected from him; sometimes he could be a little cold when he was upset or angry or sometimes he just couldn't express his emotions the way he wanted and for that reason he knew that this step was important.

The game over and they won against France; he couldn't deny that when that Giroud guy entered in the field was an extra motivation for keep fighting; but his principal motivation was just in front of him.

"You did it" Lukas' said with a big and shiny smile.

"I promised that I'll winning for you" Said softly because he didn't want that others listened their conversation.

This hand encountered with Lukas hands and he felt that everything was in his place "I just wanna kiss you." Lukas said as long he put his hands on his chest. 

"And you'll do it, but not here in the field"

"Thanks..."

But Bastian knew that weren't the words that Lukas wanted to say "Go..." said. 

Between them didn't need many words; they learned to use just the necessaries in the field.

"Thank you, Schweini" Said Lukas before went where that French boy was.

Bastian looked at the distant how Lukas tried to cheer up him, he felt jealous when Lukas embraced Olivier, even when he knew that is what friends do in that kind of situations; but Bastian preferred that Lukas was the one who had to cheer up Giroud and not the opposite.

Bastian knew that he wasn't a romantic man, but with Lukas never had the feeling that he must do something unique or extremely romantic, because he knew that Lukas knew that he wasn't that type of man, but his lack of romanticism Bastian tried to compensate with wins for Lukas, fighting for Lukas, making another day for them in Brazil. That was Bastian's way to be romantic. Not flowers, not special dinners, but instead a lot of sweat, passion, effort in the field just to secure a new tomorrow a new opportunity for Lukas to play a game with him, because Bastian knew, that Lukas was extremely happy in the field with him and Bastian was happy too, for that reason he fought in his romantic way for another step closer to the finals.

But the only thing that Bastian didn't know was that Lukas felt more in love every time that Bastian entered to the field and fought for every ball because Lukas knew that was Bastian's personal and peculiar way of say "I love you".


	8. We made History.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany won 7-1 against Brazil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos! I wasn't expecting so many. Also makes me happy that I have seen many Schweinski's here recently! I wanna read them but first I'll end to write my own fic because I don't wanna feel that I'm stealing ideas from other fics.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…  
7…  
7…  
They still can’t believe it. The whole match was like a dream for them. The number wasn’t so important comparing what they had just achieve. Lukas saw the people in the stadium tried so hard to understand what was happening. People crying. People smiling. People screaming. Everything was so unreal. EVERYTHING. When the ref blew up the whistle and everyone just embraced each other finally understood the meaning of the game. The level of the game. The history that they just wrote.   
Everything was so unreal but when theirs eyes found each other in the field he knew that the moment was real. That everything was real. They were in the finals. Finally. He smiled so brightly and Bastian was the definition of happiness. Miro was the definition of legend. Lahm was de definition of hard work. The whole team was the definition of football and history.   
They finally made it. No more games for the third place. No more bronze medals. They finally will fight for the best medal in the world: the golden one.   
When they entered in the dress room Bastian just hugged Lukas so hard that the whole air of his lungs just ran away. He took his face and had to control himself for not kissing him in front of everyone.   
“Please…please …tell me that this is not a dream” Lukas pleaded.  
Bastian just embraced stronger and put his face in his shoulder “We are so close…Luki…”murmured incredulous “We can make it…”  
Those words hit Lukas like a ball direct to his face. This was not a dream. His reality was so close to be a dream. They were in the finals of the World Cup.   
They just stayed there and slowly the dress room began to empty. Everything was just a dream. Lukas was only conscious that they took a picture with Miro and Mats and then the dress room was empty. He was helping Bastian to pick up his stuff meanwhile he was showering. He saw Bastian get out the shower with a towel around his waist and other in this shoulders. “Hey I just put your…” But he couldn’t end the sentence because Bastian pounced against him and kissed him . Lukas couldn’t react at the beginning but at the end could respond that kiss that took his breath away.   
“Luki…Luki…” murmured against his lips “I’m so happy…so happy…”  
Lukas smiled “Me too, Schweini” He shivered every time that Bastian called him ´Luki´ but he didn’t too much in public and at someway that made it more special “We can do it…I’m so sure that we can finally make it.” Lukas smiled but for some reason he suddenly felt sad and at some point disappointed that he wasn’t helping too much. But he left those thoughts apart and kissed Bastian more.   
When they finally got out of the dress room their lips were so red and Lukas’ cheeks were extremely red. When Bastian entered first to the press room and finally Lukas who sat beside Per “I thought you’ll never appear”   
“I had lost my phone”  
“Bullshit, you never separate of that thing” said Mertesacker.   
Lukas just smile and took Per’s phone “Nice picture…” Said when saw the photo of Per in the field with his tongue out “Reflects your true nature”   
“Dumbass” Said Per blushed.  
“But really you should consider buy another cellphone the new ones have a camera in front and you can take selfies easily.”  
“You are the one who likes to take a lot of selfies and pictures in general, Poldi. Not me. This occasion was especial so I made an exception. By the way I thought that Bastian would give a press conference.”  
“Again? You know that he doesn’t like the press conferences too much. He can handle short interviews but he hates press conferences.”  
“So for that reason you made me took a picture of you watching the press conference the other day.”  
“Yes.” He just wanted to show to Bastian his support. When he arrived went direct to him and said that he watched the press conference. Bastian had told him that he saw the picture in his twitter, he didn’t told to Lukas that he was a little bit embarrass because was Lukas way to express his support and because a part of Bastian love those stupid pictures, but he enjoyed more when Lukas didn’t uploaded all the pictures to his social networks.   
“I guess we need to go out immediately before some fans will try to kill us”   
“Don’t say that…the Brazilians had been very nice with us.”  
“Yes that was before we eliminated their team in their country.” Said Per at the same time he stood up.   
“We are gonna be okay…”  
“If you say…” Said Per before notice something “Your shirt is wet…”   
Lukas just laughed but was a nervous laugh “Yeah I showered because I was really sweaty.”  
“But you didn't play…” Per pointed.  
That comment made him felt bad, but he knew that wasn’t Per’s intensions “Yeah but you know the heat that provoke being just sitting in the bench and…”  
Per just smile “Yeah… I know…” He knew that Lukas was lying but a part of him still feel hurt that Poldi didn’t admit his …whatever he had with Schweinsteiger. Per truly wasn’t the brain of the team. That was Bastian’s or Philip’s job. But he knew him from long time and was enough to notice that the way that treated Bastian was different of the rest of the team. Including him that was not only his teammate for the National Team and his teammate from Arsenal for not mention his friend, but apparently some things weren’t supposed to be talked between them even when both know that the other knew the true, but Per loyal at his good nature didn’t forced Lukas to talk about it.   
“Well let's get out of here…” Said and in the middle of the crowd he felt that someone was watching him when he turned around saw Bastian’s watching him directly in a very serious way. Sometimes Per wanted to talk with Bastian and tell him that everything was ok. He wasn’t interested in Lukas anyway and that he was used to step aside every time that Bastian wanted to spend time with Lukas or wanted to be forward or backward of Lukas' in the line before enter in the field. After all 10 years had passed and for Per those things where normal, but apparently for Bastian still wasn’t normal that from time to time he wanted talk with Lukas.   
“His jealous are bigger than him…” murmured before reach Lukas and put a hand in his shoulders. Just because sometimes Per just enjoyed see Bastian not so cool and calculating. Yes, sometimes Per’s good nature just disappeared for a few moments just to tease Bastian. Maybe that was the reason that Bastian still didn’t trust in him 100% but only when was about Lukas, because in the field Bastian trusted fully in Per…Most of the time.


	9. Bye Campo Bahía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Lidi25 asked me to put this in Spanish...so in the next days you'll find the translation in after the text in english in every chapter. The translations of the chapter 1, 2 and 3 are already available. So enjoy it! Coming soon I'll also translate the fix in japanese...Haha just joking...I just can say the basics sentences in japanese...but someday...!!! BTW I don't know how I forgot to publish one chapter...so I publish now! Is in the chapter 3 to keep the chronological order.

“Catwoman” Bastian was reading a book when listened that voice “Catwoman…” The voiced was more insistent this time.  
Bastian tried to ignore that voice and turned around the page of his book “Catwoman…” Bastian tried to focus more but he noise around him was very distracting. He felt a hand in his leg and someone moved it. “Catwoman…Are you here?”  
Bastian put down his book “Lukas…” Said trying not sound too angry.  
“What? She could be there…She likes warm places and between your legs is always warm.”  
Bastian tried not blush too much “I can’t believe that you name the cat Catwoman.”  
“What? Is a nice name…?”  
“I still can’t believe that Louis has a normal name.”  
“I have a good taste in everything…”  
“Yeah sure…”  
“Well I know that my attraction for you is not my best example of good taste but…”  
Bastian wrinkled his face “That’s the best example of good taste, Lukas. I’m your major proved that you could have good taste.”  
Lukas just smiled “Nah…You are just trying to up your self-esteem. By the way have you seen Catwoman?”  
“No…Why are you so obstinate in find her?”  
“Because we leave tomorrow and I just wanna say goodbye to her.”  
“Lukas don’t be childish …”  
“I’m not. Catwoman is my friend. She also gave me a dead mouse as prove of our friendship.”  
“That’s disgusting.”  
Lukas look at him very serious “The point is that I need to say goodbye to her. You’ll never forgive me if I ever do something like that to you.”  
“But I….” He stopped himself when saw Lukas’ expression. “Ok…I get it…I’ll help you to find that stupid cat. After all I don’t know what was thinking when I tried to read in the same room where you are.”  
They walked to the leaving room and started to ask to each member of the team if they had seen the cat. Obviously he avoided to call her Catwoman. He even asked for the cat to Köpke and Löw…the last one just warned him to not take the cat with them and Joachim didn’t look surprised when Bastian explain that Lukas just wanted to say goodbye to the cat.  
The sunset was starting when he went to the beach expecting to find the fucking cat there. He saw Mats and Erik walking on the beach, also Manuel who was taking his last sunbath. Bastian soon forgot about the cat and just walked on the beach. That will be the last night there. They had spent a month there in Brazil. An entire month but the time passed to quickly that didn’t realize all the moments that he had shared with his teammates and of course with Lukas.  
Soon they will be playing in the Maracaná and then everything will be over. He sat down in the sand and watched the ocean and analyze that everything is almost over.  
“Bastian…” Said someone behind his back.  
“Hello, Philip.”  
“Lukas has already found the cat?”  
“No I don’t think so…” Smiled a little bit “By the way…you always take care so much about us. It wasn’t necessary to lie about with who we were living the last month.”  
“Is my captain duty to protect everyone in and out of the field and that includes any misunderstood of the press or in this case a good analyzed.” Philip smiled. “By the way I talked with Lukas the last night…”  
“Something is wrong?” Bastian asked immediately.  
“No…or I hope so. He came to asked me how can be more useful for the team.” Philip said with a smile “I guess is normal that he is frustrated that he hadn't have more minutes to play but is still there the final. Maybe he’ll play.”  
“Luki…I mean, Lukas, didn’t mention something like that before at least not to me.”  
Philip just smiled “Well you were playing all the games and he didn’t want to bother you.”  
“Bother me?” Repeated incredulous.  
“Or being a distraction for the trainings.” Explained Philip “If I’m told you these is because I thought that should know it. Not for gossip. I know you’ll be find a way to make him feel better without telling him that I talked to you.”  
“What did you told him?” Asked Bastian. He knew that Philip had told Podolski something not just for the sake of the team, also for the deep friendship that they have.  
“I told you that I don’t like the gossip.” Said Philip “I just came here taking advantage of that you weren’t with him which is really strange.”  
“Yeah…But is just because he is searching that stupid cat.”  
“I can’t believe that you are jealous of a cat. How both of you have survived the last ten years together?”  
Bastian smiled sadly “Well I guess we are not together …not at least the way we want…and the jealous are part of the agreements of our…whatever…”  
The sound of the waves were the only thing that listened for a few minutes “I can’t believe that already have passed ten years.”  
“Yeah, me either. I look the old pictures of you, Poldi, including Per and is incredible who the time pass.”  
“Yes…Many things have changed. Michael, Arne are no longer with us…” Started Philip.  
“And then you became Captain and you are doing a wonderful job.” Praised “Also we had new members in the team the last years…Manu…Thomas…Mats…and now we have Mario… Erik…Christoph…everyone is very talented and I know we have team for long time.”  
“Many things had changed but at least Lukas, Per, Miro you and I still here” Ended Philip.  
“You know that some people call us the golden generation” Said Bastian amused.  
“I guess right now the title is bigger than us.”  
“I thought the same but we can changed that on Sunday. Right?”  
“We’ll tried…”  
Bastian looked Philip seriously “We are not in a press conference right now. Mister Captain. You can be a little bit cocky.”  
“I don’t wanna jinx us.” Admitted Philip.  
“And you don’t do it. I have a good feeling this time Phips. This one…the third one is our chance…We can make it.”  
“I’m happy that finally Lukas has passed you some of his positivism.” Said Philip.  
Bastian smiled a little bit embarrassed. It was impossible not see the bright sight of everything with Lukas at his side. “He has that gift. I guess.”  
“Have both already packed everything?”  
“Yes…” Actually was Lukas who packed for both. Sometimes Bastian feels like that the both acted like a married couple for those small details.  
“Also I already had fixed the details…you’ll shared room with Lukas in Rio. I don’t know who was the genius who tried to put you in the same room with Per.”  
Bastian laughed a little bit “Hey I don’t hate Per…”  
“I know but you are a machine of jealous so I will not take any risks. I guess is not necessary repeat the rules for our agreement. Right?”  
“You and Ballack have repeated us the same rules for the last ten years, Phips, I guess I can remember it.”  
“You maybe remember the rules but you don’t obey them.”  
“Is not my fault…Is Lukas’ fault. He seduces me, man, and I’m weak…you know that…”  
Philip just laughed of course he knew how weak could be Bastian when was about with Lukas. He had watched them for ten years and was obvious for him now. He still felt like an idiot every time that remembered when Michael called him and explained the main things that he need to know about being a captain and his surprise when knew the relationship that Bastian and Lukas have. Only in that moment everything have made sense for him. The strange phrases that Bastian from time to time said and he didn’t understand. His friend had tried, at least a dozen of times, tell him about his secret relationship. Maybe he was one of the smartest players of the world but when was about the feelings or relationships he was a little bit slow. He can’t still believe that he, Philip Lahm, was married with a wonderful woman and already has a beautiful son.  
“You are not a teenager any more…don’t throw all the blame on him”  
“If you were in my situation, Phips, I would understand” Said Bastian.  
“But the things are not in that way” He was sure he couldn’t resist ten years hiding his love for someone the way that Lukas and Bastian do. “I guess we should go back…”  
“I guess so. Let’s go.”  
“Was nice…right? The time here…”  
“The people here is really nice and very sweet. I guess everyone will have good memories from this place.”  
“And if we win…”  
Bastian looked Philip seriously “When we’ll win all the memories will be most incredible” ended.  
When they returned, everyone was already taking dinner. There was two empty seats each side to Lukas. So Bastian and Philip were to sit with him. “Did you have luck?”  
“No. Catwoman has disappeared. Erik helped me to search her but we hadn’t luck.”  
“I’ll help you again after the dinner, Luki” Said Bastian with a warm smile.  
The dinner passed with normally at some point Bastian started to talk with Neuer and was so into the conversation that Lukas took advantage and started to talk with Philip in low voice “Hey…I just wanted to thank you…for the other day.”  
Philip smiled a little “I don’t know if really helped but I hope you had received a better advice from me than Manu.”  
Philip was right. Lukas was really desperate to ask for an advice to Manu…The guy was great but when was related with football and being in the bench was the worst adviser in the world. He knew that he should have asked for an advice to Roman but they weren’t that close.  
“It was. I thought in what you told me and really helped. And…” Lukas didn’t ended the phrase because he saw a tail “Basti take my phone…is Catwoman.”  
Philip just smileb before pass the phone to Bastian who was forced to interrupt his conversation with Manuel.  
After some efforts he finally took the cat in his arms and Bastian took a picture of him with Catwoman “Better not ended up covered with that hair” said Bastian before returned to the dinner room.  
Lukas went to the living room and sat down with the cat “Hey Catwoman I spent part of my afternoon looking for you. Were you with your boyfriend or something like that?” Asked in a friendly way “If that’s so, is ok. I know you can lose the track of the time easily when you spend time with your favorite person or in your case with your favorite cat.” Lukas settled back in the sofa “I’m gonna miss you, Catwoman I wish I could take you with me, but I promise you I’ll send you some boxes of tuna just for you.”  
Lukas stayed in silent for a while and just stroked Catwoman. The last days he felt a little bit out of the place not with Bastian, because with him always felt that was in the right place. Bastian was home for him. He just felt that he wasn’t giving anything to the team. Was Philip that made him realized that he always had been help to the others. He motivated the players to always give everything on the field. In the trainings always the people around him stay happy and with good vibes. And yes he maybe hadn’t played as much he wanted but in the past years he had helped to build the team, to make it so competitive right now and he helped a lot in the classificatory phase to get there.  
“I know how you feel, Poldi” Philip had said to him “We all know that, most of the time, football players are not indispensable in a team, but we are not a team. We are a family and you are indispensable for us. Maybe a lot of people will not understand that because we only should make goals, but for us is more important do the things right. And also is a work that only you can do and even Joachim is aware of that: With you near of Bastian he shines all the time. He need to see you even if it is in the bench. Maybe right now is difficult but you’ll have your time. Everyone know that at this point we were been dragged for the stress and the media if weren’t for you…”  
Maybe I wasn’t the best role in the world in terms of a football player but it was for him that always tried to help the other for that reason he always made an extra effort in the trainings. “Here you are…with that cat…” Said Bastian who was approaching him.  
“I just was saying goodbye…”  
“You'll miss Brazil right? Are planning to move here?”  
Lukas laugh “I don’t idiot…I can't endure the idea of an ocean separating us, but maybe someday if you’ll decided to come here with me I’ll think about it.”  
“You are so sentimental, Poldi.”  
“Yes I am…”  
Bastian sat next to Lukas and put a hand in the head of the cat. “I really enjoyed the time here. We have good memories here.”  
“Yes…like that kid thinking I were pregnant because I put the brazuca under my shirt.” Said Lukas laughing “And immediately pointed you.” Bastian laughed too. Sometimes they could be so obvious but wasn’t intentional “And now you have better moves…” Added Poldi with a naughty smile "I really need to thank that guy for teaching you how to dance samba."  
“Well…Is a shame those moves would never been shown in public”  
Both looked each other with complicity “Wanna go to bed early?” Asked Bastian “You now…we need to rest. We’ll have a very busy time from here…”  
“Yes…why not…” After all that was part of the plan of keep Bastian happy. For Lukas wasn’t a duty…it was a pleasure make happy the man who also have gave him 10 wonderful years. “Good night, Catwoman.”  
“Maybe if we move here we could adopt her…”Joked Bastian.  
“Yeah why not…but we’ll have to explain to the kid why our baby now is a cat…”  
“You are good making up stories…”  
“But not only in that…”  
Bastian laughed harder “Well you’ll have to reaffirm that…”  
“Don’t provoke me…or tomorrow you will not wake up on time…”  
“I can take the risk…” Said before kiss his cheek.


End file.
